When I trusted a stranger
by MMyo
Summary: Ever since Feliciano was born, romano was a lowlife. He was always compared to his brother and even lost the love of his family. Romano decided to end the torture inside; he ran away to relieve himself of the sorrow he felt. Yet, what happens when a brunette stranger agrees to help him? Will this Antonio bring war or love? His fate will rest in the palms of Romano's bidding.


**Chapter 1: rushed meetings**

_Dear Journal,_

_Another hideous day swirls around the corner like a bullet, it reeks a high sense of sorrow that's mocks me every day. School starts in a week and I'm exhausted from life, the pain of walking. Does that sound lazy? It probably does! My life is a complete hellhole besides the point, imagine being compared to your innocent little brother every god forsaken second of your dammed days, I mean life. Yeah he's cute and all, but he's a whinny, surrendering, little...I'm gonna keep the words seeping to be spoken locked up, don't want to hurt anyone's feelings (sarcastic much)._

_I don't have much high hopes of getting out of bed this morning, my comforter is begging me to sleep. I'm surprised I even had the energy to write this! feliciano, my idiotic brother, will more than likely break my door (it's happened before) just to tell me he made pasta...at 6:00 in the morning, again. Yet guess who has to pay for that broken door, me! Grandpa lets him off the hook since he's a little kid, but really, he's in high school! He shouldn't get the damn toddler charms anymore, he's basically an adult!_

_Well I consider myself a lucky junior anyway. I hopefully won't have to see Feliciano and his boyfriend, I mean friend who've I nicknamed potato bastard due to his obnoxious brother, potato bastard 2.0 (I'm so clever with names). Anyway, I hear someone running up the stairs; they sound like a fucking elephant just broke loose! What is this, a circus? I don't think so! Better end this entry before one of my crazy relatives catch me, I'd never hear the end of it! Ciao_

_-Romano_

The noise was excruciating, my damn brother just couldn't keep it shut for once could he! I have decided to crawl under my bed (yes it is big enough I'm not a twig) and hide their until he realized I might've jumped out the window which is another route I could've took. I gurgled on saliva, if someone else was in my shoes I would've ran out screaming Francis was under my bed it sounded that hoarse. Feliciano, like I said he would, plunged through my door shattering it to millions of pieces.

"Romano I made pasta for breakfast," he chuckled, his little dimples exploding across his face.

"Well maybe I want pizza," I replied, crossing my arms annoyed.

Feliciano flicked his head in all directions, scurrying to find my hidden location.

"B-brother are y-ou a ghost," Feliciano stuttered, hands grasping his coat worriedly.

I rubbed my chin, anxiously waiting to see what action I would proceed from this point. Either I could scare the shit out of him or be the nice brother and crawl out from under the bed. Neither interested me much, but what if I combined both?

"Look under the bed, I may not be dead," I whispered as Feliciano's breath was hitched in his throat.

I could physically see his legs shaking as one dent could easily send him onto his face. His hands slowly found themselves upon the floor, elbows looking ready to loose all reaction. My laugh was getting hard to contain as I slapped a hand upon my face to keep the temptation at bay.

"Feliciano I have a surprise for you," Grandpa shouted, making my brother flee the room faster than a roadrunner.

It looks like I was just Wile E. Coyote waiting for another chance to catch or in my case scare my prey.

"Grandpa before you give me the surprise Romano is dead," Feliciano cried, hands wiping tears streaming down his plush cheeks.

My eyes widened to the size of soccer balls as Grandpa bolted up the stairs faster than any other time I've seen him move in a decade (quite literally, not an exaggeration).

"He said he was under the bed," Feliciano sniffed, hand clutching his guardians sleeve tightly.

I felt a rough hand grab my leg as I was forcefully pulled from my clever hiding spot. My eyes widened in fear as they meet with a very displeased guardian. He pulled me to my feet shoving me by the shoulders.

"You really scared both of us Romano," He sighed, placing a hand atop my dainty shoulders.

"Well it was only a prank," I replied, my voice hesitated due to the cold stare being cast down upon me.

"A prank can go to far sometimes, you must understand."

I rolled my eyes, blanking out all his words to focus on Feliciano's emotionless face starring directly into my golden eyes. He looked mostly angry as he had his fist clenched in vexation.

"Why can't you be like you brother for once," I heard him yell in annoyance as he turned on his heel to face my brother.

I clenched my hands into fist, knuckles turning a pale white. My auburn hair fell onto my eyes as I looked down at my feet, one genuine tear hitting my toes.

"Why are you so persistent on me being perfect," I screamed back, hands punching Grandpa directly on the back.

He fell to his knees as Feliciano scurried to help his elder regain conscious.

"Doesn't feel so god damn good to be the lowlife does it," I roared, voice cracking as tears streamed down my face.

"Romano, that's enough," Feliciano begged, his brown eyes dulled.

I backed up a few inches, hands rapidly trying to decrease the tears falling from my eyes.

"You shouldn't have pranked me in the first place," Feliciano mumbled, hands wrapping themselves around Grandpas waist.

"Oh, like everything would be all fine and dandy even if I didn't."

"It would've, grandpa loved both of us dearly," Feliciano croaked, eyes beginning to water again.

"I guess that's why he only got you a surprise on our shared birthday!"

I ran through the door, dismissing the frightened stare Feliciano held. Thoughts of suicide and grief floodEd my mind as I broke the front door escaping the hell I lived in. People casted glances of worry and confusion but I kept running, the only thing they put me on this damned planet for.

"Hey, hold up," a voice called, grasping my hand before I passed him.

With my blurry eyes I could make out a brunette with striking green eyes but nothing else, everything was foggy. Out of instinct, I butted him in the stomach to try and escape his hold, but his grasp was to strong to break.

"I can help you escape," he spoke, a Spanish accent tinted in his voice.

I stopped struggling. My muscles relaxed, hands inching out from their fist form.

"You can!"

I could only see him smile and begin to walk forward, pressing me to his chest.

"Yes, the names Antonio, your new helper," he giggled.

"Romano," I replied, breathless by how he would willingly help a stranger. Yet, wasn't that what I was also doing?

"Well Romano, let's go," he cheered, launching us forward into a walking state.

We walked together in the middle of the day (in the middle of the road too) on a long adventure to our, I mean my freedom! It also felt different with this Antonio with me, it's feels like his life is held in my hands...we'll just have to wait and see.

**A/N:**

**so...yeah, I dont know what to say besides should I continue or quit? Your opinions really do help me decide what happens, or what shouldn't because I'm here for your entertainment! Bye!**


End file.
